


Frostiron Drabble Collection

by Charming Delinquent (Raven_Ehtar)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Charming%20Delinquent
Summary: A collection of Tony/Loki drabbles, usually unrelated to each other. Features AUs, random silliness, angst and feels, fluff, and possibly deep thoughts.Tags related to each drabble will be put in their chapter description for ease of finding and/or avoiding what you want.Feel free to drop prompts in the comment box, just keep them short for the word count limit! :)





	1. Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #mermaid au  
> #mermaid!tony  
> #fairytale retelling  
> #plot bunny  
> #tumblr prompt

Tony wasn't known for making rational decisions. His fascination with the land and its people was considered irrational, but he didn't care. Human, Æsir, Vanir, Jötun - he loved to watch the dry people. One in particular; an Æsir Prince with a devilish grin and a wicked sense of humor.

Loki. He beguiled Tony, called to him as though _he_ were the siren and Tony the hapless ship. Every day Tony came by, hoping for a glimpse of his slim figure. Soon, he wouldn't have to rely on glimpses. The spell would give him legs, and he would meet his Prince.


	2. Slim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first time   
> #banter

"Oh, god..."

"So they say."

"Oh, _shut up_."

He doesn't know if Loki decides to listen to him for once or if he becomes too distracted to make any sort of reply, but he does fall silent, save for the heavy breathing and muted groans. Which, fair enough, Tony is making plenty of those himself.

"You know... I've done some reading," Tony's mouth runs on without much input from his brain. "What are the odds I'll get pregnant from this?"

"Slim."

" _Slim?_ "

" _Very_ slim." A dagger smile in the dark makes Tony shiver. "Worth the risk?"

Tony grins. "Oh _yes_."


	3. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first kiss   
> #terrible liars   
> #totally not affection

"I want to make myself perfectly clear."

Tony doubted that, but there was only so far he was willing to argue the point. Even he had his limits. Being trapped in a corner, a Jötun Prince staring at him with... something heated, was definitely a limit.

"This is not to be taken as an overture of affection."

"Not affection," Tony repeated, staring at Loki's mouth.

"Nothing of the kind." The growl made Tony shiver, the press of Loki's body shorted out all thoughts.

"Right," is all he can manage before being caught up in passion completely devoid of affection.

_Liar._


	4. Icepack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #jötun!loki  
> #cuddles  
> #sneaky tony  
> #humor

There were certain advantages to having a partner who was, quite literally, cold blooded.

"Anthony, is there a _reason_ you're being so very... clingy?"

"What? Can't we show affection through nonsexual physical contact? Are we too emotionally repressed for that now?"

"Not as such, no. But it gives one cause to wonder when events leading to said displays gave no indication-"

"Aren't you lucky, then? Hooked up with such a spontaneous, romantic fellow?"

"You've spent all afternoon in that grease dungeon, and I can't help but note your elevated temperature."

"..."

"You're using me as an icepack again, aren't you?"

"... maybe."


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #jötun!loki  
> #humor  
> #some feels  
> #background loki's kids

Tony was proud to say that he had more or less adjusted to the weird new reality where he had two adoptive children who could change shape at will and one who was, for all intents and purposes, half dead. Despite that, he was still caught flatfooted.

"Blue?"

"You were aware that I am Jötunar, and not truly Asgardian, were you not?"

"Well, yes. I assumed that was where you got your size. Overall and below the belt."

"Anthony..."

"But _blue?_ No, not expecting that."

"... disappointed?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's interesting... the swirls are a little suggestive, maybe..."

" _Anthony._ "


	6. Ren Faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship   
> #all dialogue   
> #humor   
> #silliness

"Tell me again why we're here of all places."

"Because, darling dearest, you lost a bet."

"Perhaps I should have phrased it better. _How_ are we here?"

"Oh, hush. Stop being such a sore loser and try to enjoy yourself."

"Again, I ask _how_..."

"Loki..."

"Fine. So this is a reenactment of Midgard's past?"

"Part of it, sure. Kinda. This is a faire, so it's mostly for fun."

"A celebration?"

"Probably the best way to think of it."

"That would explain the excessive drinking. Barton should probably be restrained."

"Is that _his_ archery stuff?"

"So it would seem."

"Aw, _crap_..."


	7. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship   
> #awkward tony   
> #not quite proposal   
> #fluff

'Well thought out' wasn't the usual way Tony went about things. His _modus operandi_ was wild impulsivity, a balance to how hyper focused he became on projects. Still, this latest move probably should have had more thought put into it.

"Anthony. Are those what I think they are?"

"Well, if you're thinking 'rings,' then yes. Made them myself."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Well, we've been... together, I guess, for three years and it just felt like there should be something to mark the time. It, uh. It doesn't have to mean-"

"Anthony?"

"... Yeah?"

"Quiet."

Through the kiss, Tony smiled.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #enemies to ?  
> #first kiss  
> #loki does what he wants  
> #tony is confused

Being slammed up against a wall doesn't come as a surprise when one is in a life or death battle. His iron man suits were stylish, but he wore them with the expectation of being thrown around like a stubborn piñata.

What _was_ a surprise was his face plate being ripped off, his arms pinned with magic at his sides, and the gentle swipe of a thumb over his lower lip.

Loki's lips were also a surprise. The fact that they were touching him at all, and for how soft they were.

It was effective as an attack, he supposed.


	9. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #fluff  
> #soft morning

Tony wouldn't have pegged him for the cuddling type. Of course, first impressions being what they were, he wouldn't have pegged him for a lot of things. A slow and thorough lover, for example, who could narrow his focus to an almost frightening degree.

Even knowing that, he wouldn't have guessed that Loki enjoyed cuddling, but it was a rare morning he woke without long limbs wrapped possessively around him, like Tony was his personal teddy bear.

Not that he minded. He rather liked being held, being _wanted_ , even in someone's sleep.

Tony smiled, and snuggled deeper into Loki's embrace.


	10. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #norse au  
> #thor  
> #all dialogue  
> #humor  
> #plot bunny

"I don't care what you _think_ , Thor, Tony is _mine_."

"How can you say so? He fashions weapons, brother, which clearly makes him one of mine."

"Fashions them, not wields them."

"He's a blacksmith. His tool of trade is a hammer, my very symbol. How can you claim him as your own with my symbol in his hand?"

"Which he uses to _create_ , and also using _my_ symbol - the fire of the forge. It heats his metal and sparks his imagination. He is more my creature than he will ever be yours."

"... You just like him, don't you?"

"Shut up."


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #comfort  
> #ptsd tony  
> #ptsd loki  
> #recovery  
> #plot bunny

Before, the nightmares had consisted of small places. Claustrophobic caves, gunfire off of stone walls, the breathless punch of shrapnel tearing into his heart...

Until the wormhole, and the Void.

Now the dreams were an emptiness so vast and hungry it pulled at his soul, plucking it to pieces to fill the darkness with something, _anything._

He flailed out of those dreams, clawing in the dark to bring back those lost shreds of himself. 

There was always someone there to meet him, someone who had also been pulled apart in that darkness. In the dark, they held each other together.


	12. Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #prompt  
> #pepper potts  
> #all dialogue  
> #humor  
> #tony does what he wants  
> #pep is done

"Tony. Tony! Would you please stop, we need to talk about this-"

"What's there to talk about, Pep? I already ducked out of one debriefing, I don't really feel like doing it again-"

"Too bad. You need to tell me what the _hell_ that was I and the rest of the world just saw!"

"Why, weren't the cameras zoomed in enough to make it out?"

"Tony!"

"Saved the day? Again?"

"By _kissing_ Loki?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but- You have to _think_ what this will do-"

"I don't really think before I act, Pep. It's part of my charm."


	13. Maudlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #prompt  
> #drunk tony  
> #helpful loki (kinda)

Getting drunk while already in a maudlin sort of mood was probably a bad idea. Or at least Not Clever. Tony consoled himself that at least no one was witnessing it.

Except for the hallucinatory Loki that had popped in at some point.

"Hey, Reindeer Games."

"Are you well, Stark?"

Definitely a hallucination. "Not re-eally. I can't admit it, y'know, but I actually do need help."

An eyebrow arched. "You just admitted it to me."

"That doesn't count. You aren't real."

Hallucination Loki huffed, and next thing Tony knew, he was in bed, trying to remember how he got there.


	14. Variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fem!loki  
> #surprise for tony

"Well, this is different."

"Yes, that was the entire purpose of the transformation, Anthony."

"I get that, but... why, exactly?"

Loki looked down at himself - or rather, _herself_. And that was rather the whole point, wasn't it? Tony hadn't asked any questions when his slippery Asgardian lover had starting acting even shiftier than usual. He was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have at least been a _little_ curious.

"Do you disapprove of the transformation?"

"No-o, I wouldn't say that, exactly..." He eyed the changes speculatively.

Loki noted the look and gave a slow, familiar grin. "Then call this _variety_."


	15. Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fem!tony  
> #mischeivous loki  
> #all dialogue  
> #humor

"Loki, I don't think anyone would go so far as to call me unimaginative. I'm not really what would be called standard issue, yes? But would you mind explaining my recent wardrobe change?"

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it so much when it was _my_ 'wardrobe' that was altered."

"That's a bit different, don't you think? You're more accustomed to these sorts of... transitions. What the hell will everyone else say if they see me like this?"

"I will be keeping you far too busy for anyone to notice."

" _Ah._ Well. I, uh, suppose I could put up with it..."


	16. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #jötun!loki  
> #first time  
> #loki needs a hug

"Loki...?"

He didn't look up. He remained frozen in place, his hand hovering an inch away from Tony, his eyes locked on the space between. They had just progressed to the 'remove clothing' part of their evening, the first time they had gotten so far, and Tony had been looking forward to Loki's clever hands on his skin.

Hands now stalled just sort of that longed for touch.

"What is it?"

He finally raised his eyes, eyes which flickered red for an instant, a wash of blue racing across his skin and then gone.

"I don't wish to hurt you."


	17. Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #drunk loki  
> #flirting

Tony came home to an Asgardian draped over his couch.

It was a surprise, but not unwelcome. He'd been trying to come up with with some way to get the younger Odinson spread across his furniture for awhile now. It was almost anticlimactic that he was there with no effort on Tony's part. Not that he was complaining.

"Hey there, handsome."

Loki turned his head and flashed Tony a grin, wider and brighter than Tony had yet seen. "Greetings, Stark."

"I see you helped yourself to the scotch."

"It _was_ owed." He raised a brow. "Join me?"

"You know it."


	18. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #worshipful tony  
> #possessive loki

It wasn't that he had a particular... fetish... for the old Midgardian habit of thinking of the Æsir as gods. They had been a primitive people, and Loki had never taken advantage of their ignorance as some others had. He'd never developed a taste for being worshipped.

_"Loki, my god..."_

Of course, he'd never had _Anthony_ doing the worshipping before.

"Yes, Anthony. _My_ Anthony."

His beautiful worshipper shivered, the trembles racing across his skin and onto Loki's. No, he'd never been one for being treated like a god before, but with Anthony on his knees, Loki could appreciate its charms.


	19. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #loki has a lot of history  
> #established relationship  
> #not quite proposal  
> #pair of idiots

"So, I, uh. I heard you'd been married at one time?"

Loki looked up from his book, eyebrow raised. "More than once. I might still be, but I'm fairly certain the lady has divorced me by now."

"You _might_ still be married...? You mean this whole time I've known you, you might have been married?"

Both brows went up now, a smile trying to curl his lips. "I was not aware you had any particular objection to such a situation. _We_ could be married if it would make you feel any better."

"... that is the worst proposal I've ever heard."


	20. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first time

"I want to touch you."

A simple enough desire, a simple enough request, coming from a man who was anything but.

Green eyes held him, pulled him apart as they slowly travelled his body from top to bottom. A wave of heat followed the gaze, just as though the request had been followed up with the reality of touch.

Tony shivered, his own eyes falling to Loki's lean hands and slender fingers. He knew them to be strong, capable of destruction and pain, but also of such precision, such subtlety.

How would they feel on his skin?

"Then touch me."


	21. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #moral ambiguity  
> #tony does what he wants  
> #plot bunny

They said he would betray him, that he would betray them all. It was a part of his nature, to twist and destroy what he came into contact with.

Tony didn't care what any of them said, paid no heed to their warnings. What could they know of Loki? They knew him only as a would be conquerer, a mind controlled puppet. They couldn't know him as Tony did.

And they didn't know _him_. To assume that Loki would betray him was to assume that Tony wouldn't want the same things.

Betraying them all wasn't the same as betraying _him._


	22. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #worship  
> #pre-slash  
> #inspired by courgette96

Tony wasn't an atheist, it was just that the god he followed was likely to raise a few eyebrows. More than a traditional god. If you wanted to get technical, his was more traditional than a lot of others. Just not typical.

What other god could he possibly choose? A god of cleverness, of chaos, of lies and truths, a problem solver and a walking disaster, a prankster and a destroyer. Patron God of Not Giving a Shit. How could he resist?

And when his faith was proven in flesh, who was he to deny the call of a deity?


	23. Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #body worship  
> #ptsd tony  
> #gentle

The arc reactor fascinated Loki. In the quiet hours Tony would sometimes catch him staring at it, tracing his long fingers over its subtle patterns. Where fingertips brushed his skin gooseflesh was sure to follow, but the Asgardian seemed not too care at all what effect his attention might have on Tony.

Tony was amused, then flattered. For a being who knew so much about science and magic to show such interest in something _he_ made was a huge ego stroke.

But then he saw blue reflected in green eyes, cruel memories returned, and Tony would draw his attention away.


	24. Worldbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #hurt  
> #betrayal  
> #ragnarök  
> #plot bunny

"Loki! Loki, you son of a bitch, answer me!"

There is no answer. The skies do not magically part to deliver some response to his screams. Tony is left alone as the world falls apart.

It's no metaphor. The world is ending, seas boiling and mountains falling. There are too many to save, there is nowhere to _go_ , and so he screams to the skies turned red.

"Loki, you _promised._ You promised you wouldn't do this! Was it a lie, _all of it?_ Were _we_ a lie?"

Silence is his only answer.

 _Worldbreaker,_ he thinks. _He's broken everything. Including me._


	25. Tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #loki loves tony  
> #mild angst

It was unwise to grow attached to someone whose lifespan was so much shorter than your own. Loki knew that, knew that by coming to hold a mortal like Anthony Stark dear, he was only setting himself up for future hurt.

Yet he couldn't seem to resist the pull of the inventor, the Iron Avenger. There was a fire in him that burned hot, bright and barely controlled, a flame which could consume a man whole. Yet it didn't. Anthony could control his fire.

It fascinated him, made him wonder if the mortal could tame the fire of a god.


	26. Tapestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #body worship  
> #established relationship  
> #gentle

He wasn't sure why he was so surprised by the number of scars across Loki's body. He wasn't under any illusions what sort of life he'd led before dropping into Tony's. He was pretty sure _he'd_ given him one or two of those scars (he tried not to feel guilty about that).

Loki's body was a mosaic, his skin a tapestry of old battles. No inch spared, tiny scars even haloed his lips.

Tony traced them with his fingers, his mouth, mapping every one into his memory, taking in Loki's past so he might remain a part of his future.


	27. Lifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #humor  
> #banter  
> #cute  
> #a pair of idiots

"I don't understand why you feel the need to wear these contraptions."

"Because if I didn't I would constantly feel as though I were at the bottom of a valley."

Loki canted an eye at his Midgardian lover, amusement making his lips twitch. "You are hardly _short_ , Anthony, certainly not enough to justify these..."

"Lifts," Anthony supplied, his tone speaking annoyance. "And I _know_ I'm not _short_ , but _relatively_..."

"I remind you that I'm considered abnormally small for my kind."

"You're over six foot."

"All relative, dear. Besides," he lifted Anthony, who squeaked indignantly. "I think you're the perfect size."


	28. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #accidental worship  
> #loki knows

"You know," Loki said languidly, as though there weren't two palm repulsors aimed at his head, "not so long ago, your people worshipped mine as gods."

"Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, Bambi, but times have changed. Humans aren't likely to worship the likes of you anymore, especially not after New York."

"Oh, humans haven't changed so much. But you miss my point. Prayer amounts to little more than focused thought, which we can hear when it is focused on _us_." His eyes glittered at Tony. "And we can hear _what_ is thought."

Tony felt his face heat guiltily.


	29. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #enemies to lovers  
> #but still enemies  
> #until they're not  
> #plot bunny  
> #inspired by conreeaght

It was an arrangement which served them both. Loki got a place to hide and regain his strength - a sanctuary from the many who searched for and wanted a piece of him, including Tony's teammates.

In return Tony got knowledge, the basics of magic. He was a man of science, but knowledge, especially of something so powerful, was always valuable.

And both of them got sexual satisfaction, a fulfillment of a promise. The arrangement made it possible. They could take what they wanted with no fear of attachment.

What to do, then, when attachment began to form _despite_ their arrangement?


	30. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #angst  
> #character death  
> #established relationship  
> #ow

"Loki... lie to me." Pain wracked through him, chest aflame around the arc reactor.

The cracked reactor.

Loki hovered above him, his expression all the confirmation Tony needs. It's as bad as it feels, and it feels awful. It feels like an end.

Around them a battle raged, but they were separate, in their own reality. They always had been.

_"Lie to me."_

Loki swallowed. "You're fine. I can fix all of this."

"You always could fix my heart."

Loki's face shuttered. "I love you."

Lie, truth? A truth wrapped in a lie? It didn't matter, he would take it.


	31. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #enemies with benefits  
> #they both have issues  
> #sub!tony  
> #dom!loki

"This is how you fall, hero of Midgard. Not in battle, not in glory, not by your own hubris or as some sort of martyr. No, you will fall to me, because I _ask_ you to. Because you _wish_ to fall - if it is to me."

Tony shuddered, hating the words, hating the way they pricked his skin like the crawling of insects. He hated the man who said them, and he hated that they were true.

Long fingers clasped the back of his neck, Loki's breath tickling his ear. "And you'll love every moment, won't you dear boy?"

"... yes."


	32. Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #background loki's kids  
> #humor  
> #all dialogue  
> #worldbreaker fam

"Dearest, far be it from me to suggest that I know more, out of the two of us, about child rearing. But..."

"Yes?"

"I just think it would be best if we kept the kids under more careful watch while we're here. _Any_ watch, really."

"Feeling protective today, Anthony?"

"Yes. Although it's a toss up whether it's for them or the bystanders."

"Calm yourself. The children are fine. They're _enjoying_ themselves, and won't endanger future outings by misbehaving."

"If you think so..."

"I do. Now, let's concentrate on own recreation while we have the opportunity."

"Sitters. Sitters, next time, babe."


	33. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #humor  
> #all dialogue  
> #loki has skewed ideas of a proper date  
> #awkward babies

"What's the matter, Stark? I was under the impression that you enjoyed the thrill of flight."

"This is true. It's just there's usually more between me and the ground than air. Like the floor of a jet. Or repulsors."

"And so there is. You have me."

"Don't think I don't appreciate you hanging on to me, by the way. Awkward as this is I prefer it to the alternatives."

"I should imagine so."

"At least this is better than the first time you demonstrated personal flight to me."

"And when was that?"

"When you threw me out a window."

"Ah."


	34. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #soft  
> #fluff  
> #teasing

"You'll be the death of me."

"Hm. I would have thought that complaint reserved for myself."

Tony slapped the bare shoulder under his hand. "They ought to have nicknamed you Honeytongue instead of Silver. You know better than to think the honor of 'death dealer' all mine, though."

"Do I?" Loki tilted his head, green eyes sparkling with amusement and affection, long expanse of throat decorated with a necklace of deep purple marks.

"Indeed you do," he said, stroking a particularly livid mark. "But I don't think I'll mind if death ever finds me like this."

Loki smiled. "Nor I."


	35. Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #norse au  
> #blacksmith tony

Anthony stared into the flames of his forge, orange tongues licking upwards, hungry for the metal he would beat into shape and sharpness. His entire body was hot, also heated by the forge, as though he were another rod of metal, unshaped and purposeless, awaiting hammer and anvil.

Anthony scowled. He needed no direction, he knew who he was and what he was meant to do. He needed nothing - no one to direct him.

And he needed no gods. Loki might be flame, but he was the forge. Loki might be heat, but it was Anthony who held the hammer.


	36. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #protective loki  
> #battle  
> #"then don't take my stuff"

Tony wasn't sure how he'd gotten so pinned down - which was probably part of the 'how,' really. Not paying attention to what he should, the enemies just piled up until they were literally piling _on_ him.

He was just seriously beginning to consider calling for backup when an entire swath of them were swept away in a wave of green light.

Another flank disappeared, leaving Tony free to finish the rest. Once they were gone, he turned in time to see Loki land beside him.

He looked about the carnage with a sneer. "Do not touch my things."

Tony smirked.


	37. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #humor  
> #domestic fluff

Tony was doing his best, he really was, not to laugh. It was hard, though, when his oh so very elegant Asgardian lover was scarfing down cereal like any typical seven year old kid. 

He wondered if Jane had this sort of trouble when Thor got a craving for Pop Tarts. Did she have to bite her lip to preserve an illusion of dignity when the big guy crammed pastries down? He ought to see if she had any tips on the subject. They were practically in-laws, they ought to stick together in the care and feeding of their aliens.


	38. Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #humor  
> #all dialogue  
> #poor thor

“Do you think he’ll give up any time soon?”

“You’ve met my brother, have you not? Thor will not desist until he has mastered this challenge.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. You know, if I’d known when studying mythology in high school I’d be seeing the biggest Viking badass get road burn while learning to ride a bike, I would have paid more attention.”

“It _is_ very entertaining. Perhaps even more so than when he was training his goats.”

“… that a euphemism?”

“Anthony. Not every comment is an invitation for you- oof.”

“Owch… that’s going to leave a mark.”


	39. Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #worship  
> #devotee tony  
> #actual god loki

The beads in Tony’s hand were smooth and cool, warming slowly in his grip as he stroked his thumb over them one at a time, reciting the familiar words that went along with each. It was unobtrusive, just long enough for nine beads, small enough to fit in his pocket. 

The incense burned away, the little glass of mead awaited him, that portion for his god already poured out onto the ground, as it should be.

In the back of his mind, he could feel the presence of his god, his lord of mischief, and could feel when He smiled.


	40. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #mythology reference  
> #past trauma  
> #scars

He didn’t notice the scars around Loki’s lips at first. Despite how often his eyes were drawn to the man’s mouth, he was often distracted by the brightness of his smile or imagining what those lips _could_ be doing. 

When Tony asked him about the scars around his lips, they stretched into a smile. “A memento, a reminder to mind what words I use and to whom I use them.”

What exactly that meant, what sort of injury those small puncture scars hinted at, took a moment to register. “They sewed your lips together?”

“An effective method of silencing one.”


	41. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #immortality  
> #uncertain loki

“Understand. I do not seek to change you. That is not the purpose of any offer.”

Anthony’s eyes remain fixed on the golden apple, fixed so there is no doubt he understands what it is. “Is that right? What is it, then?”

Loki’s gut clenches. It could all go so wrong. He licks his lips. “Selfishness,” he admits. “I would not change you, but I would have _more_ of you. I was alone before, and I have no desire to return to such a state.”

Anthony meets his eyes, and the smile he offers melts his heart. “Nor have I.”


	42. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #domestic sillies  
> #humor

Tony stopped on the threshold of the kitchen, witness to a disaster.

“Honey… what’re you doing?”

Loki spun around, managing to give the most sheepish expression Tony had even seen on him. It was also the first time he’d ever seen Loki in an apron, or covered in flour. 

He pulled himself up to his full - and impressive - height. The effect was marred by the smear of flour on one cheek and the whisk in his hand. 

“I am attempting to make cookies.”

Tony choked back a laugh, managing only to smile. “Well, I guess neither of us can cook.”


	43. Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #devotion  
> #fluff(y)

Tony could never get enough of Loki. His smiles, at turns mischievous and scheming or so bright they blinded, the green eyes, the ridiculous hair, the clever fingers, the sway of his walk. 

It was more than just the parts that made him, though. It was _Loki._ His breath and pulse, his humor and sharp wit, his deep wells of rage and spite, love and tenderness; every bit adding up to Loki, who could never be duplicated even if all the ingredients were mixed again. 

Tony would never get enough. Thankfully Loki seemed very willing to give all he could.


	44. Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #thor finds out  
> #soft morning  
> #humor

It had been a quiet morning, lazy and warm, on the cusp of drowsing that wasn’t quite sleep. Until Thor came busting in. 

“Friend Stark! I am sorry to disturb you so early but--“

Tony groaned and burrowed deeper into the blankets. It was too early for this. 

After a few minutes of rambling, there was a shift in the bed beside him and Thor stuttered to a stop. 

“O-oh. Ah. I didn’t realize that… What I wished to discuss will wait.”

Tony looked up after the door closed and looked into Loki’s smirking, sleep tousled face. “That’s very effective.”


	45. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #avenger loki  
> #tony's trying  
> #humor

Loki stared at the object in his hand, completely nonplussed. Tony fidgeted slightly, wondering if some sort of magical hurricane was about to manifest in his Tower. He wouldn’t be shocked if there were. He was already mentally running through the evacuation procedures.

Face still blank, Loki finally spoke. “What. Is this?”

“It’s, uh… It’s a toy. A kind of doll. A plush. Very popular with children.” _And some adults._

“And why does this… poppet resemble me?”

“Well, it seems that certain companies wanted to make toys in the images of the Avengers team, and--“

_“No.”_

“Yeah, I thought not.”


	46. Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #clever tony  
> #manipulative loki

Gaps between worlds, Loki called them. Places where one could get from one Realm to another without the need of some interdimensional travel ray under the control of a guy with a big sword. 

Tony wondered if, when Loki had told him stories of his exploits when using them, he’d thought Tony would find a way to track them down, given a good enough reason. 

He wondered if that was _why_ he’d told him, so Tony would have a way of finding him, wherever he went.

He grinned up at his lover, seated on the throne of Asgard. “Hey, Lokes.”


	47. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #crack  
> #post thor ragnarok  
> #loki is a tease

Tony stared, not quite sure how he was meant to react. 

“Okay. I like, but what is it?”

Rather than answer, Loki did a slow spin, arms raised to best show his costume. It was a little like a harem outfit as imagined by a hormonal teenager, done up in bright blues, greens and yellows, highlighted with glittering gold. Tony swallowed at the low cut of the waistband, the long slits along each leg, the way the vest barely covered his nipples.

“Something I picked up on Sakaar. Do you approve?”

Loki grinned at the nonverbal, enthusiastic reply he received.


	48. Sustainable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #bittersweet  
> #smut  
> #plot bunny  
> #i'm fixated on the phrase 'lie to me'

“Lie to me.”

Tony gasped, arching into and away from the old aches flaring to life. Bruises, scratch marks, muscles too long abused and not enough rested, all exquisitely aflame under Loki’s care. 

“Lie to me.”

The weight pressed into him, trapping him, pinning him in a cage of limbs and glittering green eyes. A smirking mouth which held its words captive even as Tony was. 

He struggled, a useless gesture, baring his teeth. 

“Loki. _Lie to me.”_

Hot breath against his skin, Tony shivered as he was at last whispered sweet falsehoods.

“This is sustainable. I will never leave.”


	49. Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #mutual reverence  
> #in love fools

“How dare you. How _dare you.”_

Tony’s breath caught, words lost somewhere at the back of his tongue. Fingers at his throat, lips and teeth at his collarbone, narrow hips rolling into his… His brain sparked, fired and died.

“How… dare I?”

A growl answered him, the base vibration settling straight into the pit of his stomach. “How dare you… be…”

“Be what?”

Malachite eyes stared into his, the color of envy, of wildness, of chaos.

“ _Be._ Be bright, intelligent, indomitable. Be kind, compassionate, irreverent, beautiful. How dare you _be…_ you.”

“I never did know what was good for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. _Guys._ The next drabble is going to be the 50th. I feel like it should be special. Any suggestions?


	50. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #50th installment! 8D  
> #established relationship  
> #domestic  
> #loki's kids  
> #peter parker  
> #family fluff  
> #suggested

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Which would that be?”

“The one where we’re introducing my kid to yours.”

It was a little awkward, but they were starting to warm up to each other. Loki’s kids, Hela, Jörmungandr, and Fenrir on one side, and Peter Parker, Tony’s ‘adopted son’ on the other. 

Like unfamiliar cats approaching each other for the first time, each side was being cautious and slow. At least until one discovered something about the others that excited them. 

“You can turn into a _snake?”_

“Just wait until they figure out Peter can climb walls.”

Loki grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of this little milestone I made [a moodboard thingy on tumblr.](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/post/176154173185/frostiron-drabble-collection-a-series-of-frostiron) Consider giving it a quick reblog if you've enjoyed the series so far! ♥


	51. Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #pre-slash  
> #first kiss  
> #tony's bad ideas  
> #loki does what he wants

It probably wasn’t the best solution to the situation he could have come up with, but really, options were limited. Suit on the fritz, mobility practically nil, backup way too far off to do much good…

That left his mouth, which had a mixed success rate of fixing problems or just making them worse. 

That was when he used it to talk. Clamping his mouth over Loki’s to get the demigod to shut up was a new and untested technique. 

It was effective, at least. Loki’s spell was interrupted. Now the new problem… where Loki seemed to be kissing _back._


	52. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #cuddles  
> #soft  
> #fluff

Tony stared into the campfire, watching as embers floated up into the night sky, a vortex of newborn stars joining the ancient. A shiver worked through him, the chill air nipping through his clothes. 

The arms wrapped around him tightened slightly, a protector against the cold. He tipped his head back, just able to catch the edge of a familiar smile and one green eye gleaming in the flickering light. 

Tony sighed, content, and settled further back into Loki’s embrace, earning him an amused chuff. Together they watched the floating embers spiral up into the night, comfortable and at peace.


	53. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #loki loves tony  
> #companion drabbles: 1 of 2

He was very skilled with his hands, his mortal. 

It was only logical that he should be so, of course. Anthony’s mind was a bright and snapping thing, a blaze of ideas and knowledge his hands could only attempt to keep up with. Weaving through the air in accompaniment to his words or creating what his imagination conjured up, his hands were the medium through which Anthony left his mark on the world.

They were the medium through which he communicated his passions, his curiosity, his devotion. Anthony’s hands, more than his words, were the true expression of his mind.


	54. Mouths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #tony loves loki  
> #companion drabbles: 2 of 2

Loki was notorious for having a dangerous mouth.

Tony often made off-color jokes about that, given that he was the _receiver_ of said mouth. The fact was, it _was_ a dangerous mouth. Smooth banter, smoother lies and crackling spells, what fell from Loki’s tongue next was anyone’s guess – anyone’s guess and to their peril. 

That was how Tony had been ensnared, by the words he’d spun and the intelligence shining in every sentence.

Loki’s mouth was dangerous not for the lies or the magic, but for the aching truths set to crack a man open to their most vulnerable core.


	55. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #tony is an idiot  
> #observant loki  
> #protective loki

It took some time to know when Anthony was hurt – _really_ hurt. It wasn’t just the armor which made it difficult, or the ridiculous fragility of humans which didn’t seem to apply to the Iron Avenger. 

Anthony was human, and his armor couldn’t completely protect him. Yet he only seemed to show his hurt when he was close to collapse. Loki learned that he was a master at hiding his suffering. If he were in pain, he smiled. If something were broken, he just kept going. 

All very brave – and infuriating. Loki learned, and he intervened when it became necessary.


	56. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #all dialogue  
> #humor  
> #silliness

“Okay, so… what’s the protocol for a situation like this?”

“Why do you assume _I_ would be any more qualified to know that than you, Stark?”

“Well, you’ve been around this thing longer than I have, you must have some idea of how-“

“Shockingly, _this_ situation has never arisen.”

“Only Thor has ever been able to lift it?”

“Or the Allfather.”

“Never a group effort?”

“No. Each as individuals.”

“So why is it _together_ we can-?”

“I don’t _know_ , Anthony! I know only the runespell imbued in the cursed thing!”

“… so… together, we’re worthy?”

“Further proof its judgement is skewed.”


	57. Brazen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #voyeurism  
> #sneaky loki  
> #knowing tony

Tony Stark could never be accused of being shy. That was one thing, at least, that even his most dedicated detractors could never seriously level at him. He was shameless, basking in the attention of a crowd, inviting the gazes of all around him. 

But even he was a little startled at his own reaction when he discovered he was being spied on as he worked in his lab… and in his bedroom as he undressed.

It didn’t take long to discover the spy was Loki, or that Tony reveled even in voyeurism. 

He supposed he was just that brazen.


	58. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #(accidental) voyeurism  
> #awkward loki  
> #knowing tony  
> #flirtatious tony

He hadn’t intended to spy on the Midgardian in his lab. He’d intended to seek out at least halfway intelligent conversation. Banner was sometimes acceptable, but Stark’s humor was more to Loki’s taste. 

But then he’d come to the door and looked in to find the mechanic… _dancing._ Nothing terribly energetic, it was more a series of undulations and soft self-touches.

It bordered on obscene and froze Loki utterly in place. He couldn’t drag his eyes away, nor convince his body to turn and leave.

When Stark’s eyes found his and he smiled – _knowingly_ – he wondered if jötunar could melt.


	59. Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #HAPPY ~~HALLOWEEN~~ OCTOBER!  
>  #established relationship  
> #domestic  
> #holidays  
> #fluff

Seeing a knife in Loki’s hand wasn’t nearly as disturbing as it would have been even a year ago. And the old effect was only further eroded by the soft look of bewilderment on his face. 

“You wish me to… eviscerate this gourd?”

“Squash,” Tony corrected. “A pumpkin, and yes.”

“And the point of this exercise?” He turned the knife, eyeing the offending vegetable.

Tony, already elbow deep in his pumpkin, shrugged. “To carve creepy faces into them and make lamps. It’s traditional.”

“Ah, yes, Halloween. A time for all _sorts_ of pranks.”

Tony pointed his knife. “Don’t you dare.”


	60. Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #actual god loki  
> #devotee tony  
> #fluff  
> #plot bunny  
> #inspired by STARSdidathing

The children never stayed with him. For a time Loki could capture their hearts, could enjoy their devotion and joy, their _mischievousness._ For a time, he could enjoy the love of the innocent. 

But the young grew up, innocence gave way to wisdom, to discernment, to prejudice. Children grew up and left Loki behind, just one of many forgotten amusements. 

All, save for Anthony. Anthony remained through his childhood, adolescence, and into adulthood. Never once did he stray, always he stood by Loki, until they stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, eye to twinkling eye. 

Exactly where they belonged.


	61. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #unrequited (maybe)  
> #angst  
> #and humor

It was the worst sort of infatuation, one which had been so frowned on in days of old that one caught indulging in such extravagance might well expect to be shunned or berated for it. Certainly Loki had done so to Thor. 

Yet here he was, caught in the same foolishness as his brother. Worse, without the comfort of reciprocity, short lived as it – and the Midgardian – would be. Without trying, Anthony Stark caught him, and he was left wanting what he could not possibly have, or keep. Again. 

He ought to have thrown the mortal out that window _harder._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baked Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569340) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)




End file.
